Contactless current sensing is employed in a variety of applications for safely measuring current flow, particularly for high current levels. Open-loop current sensing provides a cost effective solution in which a magnetic field generated by the flow of current through an electrical conductor is concentrated inside a magnetic core and a magnetic sensor measures the field and provides an output signal used for estimating the current flow. Open-loop approaches typically consume little power, and can use low sensitivity sensors for measuring high currents. However, the open-loop approach suffers from poor accuracy, typically due to nonlinearities of the core and/or the sensor. Closed-loop current sensing techniques may be employed with a magnetic core encircling an electrical conductor, where a secondary winding or compensation coil is provided on the core and driven by the sensor until the magnetic flux within the core is zero. The secondary current at this point is measured and is generally proportional to the primary current flowing in the electrical conductor of interest. The closed-loop approach generally provides improved accuracy compared with open-loop techniques, and is thus preferred in applications using the current measurement for regulation of host system performance or for power metering applications. However, closed-loop current sensing is generally restricted to the capabilities of the compensation coil driver circuitry, and accommodating a high sensed current range is expensive and consumes a significant amount of power. Thus, close-loop techniques are not economical for certain high current sensing applications, while open-loop techniques may not provide the required level of accuracy in current sensing at nominal or expected current levels. Moreover, certain current sensing applications require redundancy and/or self-test capabilities to ensure correct measurement, but provision of two or more current sensors in parallel significantly impacts cost and system complexity, as well as occupying more space in a host system. Accordingly, a need remains for improved current sensing systems and apparatus.